


How Frank is a terrible babysitter (and Gerard saves the day)

by togetherburningbright



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, MCR never happened, Original Character(s), but frank and gerard are still friends, just kissing, nothing bad, oh and swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherburningbright/pseuds/togetherburningbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be easy. Watch the kid, get payed. But when Is anything ever that simple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It's only gonna be for a couple of hours." His mom said.

"He's a real good kid." She insisted 

"They said they'll pay you ten bucks an hours." She coaxed. 

Looking back at it now, that was really the only reason he agreed to babysit Mr. and Mrs. Stirling's 9 month old, Joey, on a saturday night. He needed to save every penny he could to be able to buy that Gibson guitar they had on display at Guitar World. So he'd agree. He'd watch the kid for four hours, walk away with forty bucks in his back pocket and spend the rest of his Saturday night drinking beer and watching old horror movies.

Or so he thought.

From the time the Stirling's walked out the door, handing him a list of emergency numbers (which included 911 jesus fuck) and thanking him again for watching Joey under such short notice at 9:00. To right now the kid hadn't stopped crying.

At all.

He tried feeding him, changing his diaper(which resulted in frank never admiring an ass again) even the binkie didn't stop him from screaming his head off for an hour and a half.

Frank was fucked, no doubt about it.

He thought about calling the couple but he didn't really want to ruin their date night because he couldn't stop an infant from crying.

He also didn't want to only be payed fifteen bucks.

So, after careful deliberation and all his phone calls going to voicemail on Ray's phone he called Gerard.

"Wait slow down, what happened?"

"The kid won't stop crying and I've tried _everything."_

 _"_ Then call his parents."

"Wow Gerard genius idea why didn't I think of that."

"Well what do you want me to do about it."

"I want you to get off your ass and help me before the neighbors call the cops saying I'm murdering the family."

"Me?! No way kids hate me Frank. Call Ray or Mikey."

"I did but Ray isn't picking up and Mikey's on a date."

"But I-"

"I know you're in your basement don't even try that."

The line was silent, giving Gerard the perfect chance to hear Joey's screaming

"Fine. But I want a cut of the pay."

"Done. I'll text you the direction."

"Yeah yeah, you _owe_ me for this Iero."

"You know you love me _Way_."

He ended the call before Gerard could change his mind and sent him a text with the directions from his house to the Stirling's before heading up stairs to see if he could calm Joey down.

He didn't calm down.

Gerard arrived about 10 minutes later.

The second he stepped inside the house Joey's screams seemed to get 10x louder.

"Jesus what's up with that kid."

"No idea but I've tried everything. I'm desperate."

Frank led him up the stairs to the nursery where Frank's personal hell was currently thrashing his arms and legs.

Gerard walked over to the crib, looking down at the baby.

"So, everything?"

"Everything."

"Have you tried burping him?"

And just like that Frank thought he was going to cry. Burping the baby. Why in the hell didn't think of that.

Gerard took Frank's silent, shocked look as a yes, picked up the baby, put him over his shoulder and patted his back lightly for about five seconds until a quiet little burp came from him.

The crying stopped immediately and Gerard put the, now silent and sleepy looking baby back in his crib.

Frank was stunned, he could kiss Gerard.

He might just.

They both headed downstairs, the only noises  were there footsteps  Frank's muttering "burping" and "you gotta be fucking kidding me"s 

They flopped on the couch in front of the T.V and sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Frank was the one to break the silence. 

"How the hell did you know that would work?"

"I didn't, just somethin I remembered from high school parenting class."

"Wouldn't that involve actually  _going_ to class?" 

Gerard let out a light chuckle

"Fuck you I went to class all the time."

Frank was starting to laugh too.

"No you didn't. Wanna know how I know? Because I was the person who skipped with you."

They both laughed pretty hard at that one.

It was true though, in high school they rarely went to class and instead hung out in Gerard's basement. How they ever even passed is a mystery to this day.

The laughing quieted down and they fell into another comfortable silence.

Frank turned to Gerard.

"You know you'd be a great dad." 

It was true, Gerard was patient, kind, caring. All the makings of a great dad.

He laughed at that.

"No way. I think I'd actually be too scared that I would mess up the kids life to ever have one."

They were silent for a minute.

"So that means you've thought about it then." 

"Well, yeah I guess I think everyone does at one point in their life." Frank nodded. "So have you ever, ya'know thought about it? Having a Frank junior junior?

He had. Multiple times. He had always wanted a house full of kids one day, but the problem was finding someone else who wanted that.

"I guess it would be nice having a few kids when I settle down." 

"I could see that." Gerard always knew the right thing to say

Frank took a quick glance at Gerard, who still hadn't taken his eyes off him. He quickly looked back down at his hands on his lap, twiddling his thumbs trying desperately to hide the blush he could feel on his cheeks.

"We'd be awesome parents you know. We could get married, adopt some babies, I could go to work nine to five and you could stay home and take care of them. I'd come home every night and help make dinner and we could tuck them in when they got tired. It'd be perfect." 

Frank stared at him.

And stared.

And stared at him some more.

"What?"

"You and me! Raising kids and being badass parents, it would be awesome!"

"Gerard you're not serious."

"Why the hell not?"

"Well for starters we can't get married since you don't love me."

"Who the hell told you that?"

Frank felt his mouth drop open into a small "o".

Gerard stared at him with a "deer in the headlights" look.

He obviously hadn't meant to say that.

"Wha.. Wait, does that mean you  _do_.. love me?."

He hadn't meant to end that sentence in a whisper.

Gerard visibly gulped.

"Well yeah Frankie, you didn't know that?"

"N-no."

"Oh. Well. I do."

Gerard gave an awkward laugh that sounded more like he was chocking.

Frank couldn't look at him. He couldn't breathe.

He loved him.

He loved him.

He loved **him**.

With his eyes still firmly on his hands he found his voice, albeit shakier than he would like.

"If this is some kind of joke it's not funny Gerard."

He heard another gulp come from him.

"It- it's not a joke, I-I love you, have for years."

He looked up to meet Gerard's face, only to see him looking determinedly at his lap.

Frank put his hand on Gerard's shoulder.

He slowly looked back up at Frank, nervous to meet his eyes.

They stared at each other.

And stared.

And stared.

Until Frank broke the trance, leaned forward, closed his eyes and kissed Gerard.

He tasted like coffee.

He stayed still as a statue for a few moments.

Frank pressed just a bit harder.

That seemed to do the trick.

Hesitantly, Gerard wrapped an arm around his waist and his other holding onto Franks hair and started to kiss back.

They broke away after a few minutes to breathe but kept their foreheads pressed together.

"I kinda love you too."

 

 

The Stirling's came back at twelve p.m just like they said they would. They didn't seem to mind that Gerard was their too.

They payed the full forty dollars and said goodnight and thank you to the boys.

But instead of going back home Frank stayed the night at Gerards. 

Gerard never did get his half of the money.

But he never complained.


	2. 10 years later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says it all

It had been 10 years since that night.

10 years since Frank had called up Gerard at 10:30 at night practically begging him to help with an unruly baby.

10 years since Gerard said that the two of them should be parents.

10 years since Gerard has accidently let it slip that he sorta, kinda was head over heels in love with Frank and had been for years.

10 years since their first kiss on the Stirling's couch.

10 years since, well a lot of first between the two.

Neither of them regretted a thing.

No one seemed to be surprised when they announced their relationship after keeping it on the down low for almost a month. Friends congratulated them and joked about how it "took long enough" and family hugged them and told them how much they loved them.

Frank shouldn't have been so surprised when Gerard kept his word.

After 4 moths of dating they rented a one bedroom apartment downtown together. The heater never worked, the paint was chipping in the bathroom and they had to eat ramen noodles everyday for a month when they first moved in. But it was perfect. 

After two years of being inseparable Gerard asked Frank to move to L.A with him.

That was their first fight.

Frank wanted to stay in New Jersey with his family and friends but Gerard had been asked to come work with a huge comic company as an artist. 

Frank argued that Jersey was their home, where their family was, where their friends were, where both their jobs were. It was security, a safety-net of sorts.

Gerard argued that L.A was full of opportunities for both of them, opportunities that they didn't have in Jersey.

"Opportunities for you maybe, but what about me!" Frank screamed, after two weeks of fighting it had come down to a boiling point.

"We'll both have amazing opportunities Frank what are you so worried about?!" Gerard screamed back.

"Hmm... I don't know let me think.. Maybe I'm scared that my boyfriend will dump my sorry ass and I'll be stuck in L.A with no friends, no money, no family while he becomes a some famous artist and forgets all about me!" Frank lowered his head from Gerard's pitying look, breathing deeply trying to will the tears forming in his eyes to go away.

He heard hesitant footsteps come towards him, he supposed living in a run down apartment with creaking floors had it's advantages.  

He felt Gerard's warm hands wrap around his shoulders. "Frank." He stubbornly kept his look on the floor. He would need to sweep again soon.

"Frankie, look at me."

Slowly he rose his head, hoping that his eyes wouldn't give away the fact he was about five seconds from breaking down, and looked straight at Gerard.

"Baby, you have to worry about me leaving you... Like ever. I love you and only you. I was just thinking that L.A would be a good place for us couple-wise." He raised his hand from Franks shoulders to cup his face, adoring smile on his face.

"Wha- what do you mean 'couple-wise'?" Frank asked hand hesitantly placed on Gerard's hips.

"Well... I was thinking that once you and me settled down in our new place, we could ya'know make it...official." He replied sounding.. Nervous?

"What do you mean official?" He thought that they already were. All their friends and family had known for years.

Gerard huffed.

"What I mean is.." as he moved his hands down to wrap around Frank's waist, mimicking him "Is that I want to marry you."

Frank was silent.

"I mean L.A is more accepting than Jersey, and if we wanted to we could adopt and it be a hell of a lot easier there than here." Gerard rambled.

"Just like you said you said we would." Frank whispered. Smiling with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Gerard nodded smiling wide and happy.

Then pulled Frank into a bone crushing hug.

After a few minutes he heard a mumbled something. He pulled back from Frank, who was still smiling and rubbing the tears now flowing freely down his face.

Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"I said yes. I'll marry you Gee."

Gerard pulled him back into another hug.

Frank pushed away sooner this time, looking determinedly at him.

"On one condition. I want the wedding to be here." He took a deep breathe. "Before we move to L.A"

Gerard kissed him.

"Really?" He asked, somewhat breathless as he pulled away.

"Really." Frank responded confidently. 

They went to a pawn shop that night and bought matching black rings.

A couple moths later they got married at a small church surrounded by family and close friends.

It was perfect.

Three months later they boarded the plane, hand in hand, and set off to L.A

Of course, it wasn't always easy and perfect. It took Frank almost four months to find a new job but once he got hired as a full time manager at a small record store ten minutes from Gerard's work things seemed to get easier.

And, after two year's of waiting and waiting, they finally got to bring their babies home. Twins, one named Madeline who had bright blonde hair and light brown eyes to match her bubbly personality and January who had light brown hair that seemed to get lighter every summer she spent her outside. She was calmer than Madeline but smiled just as much.

Frank smiled as he looked back at all of this.

He was currently making spaghetti sauce while Gerard watched over the girls.

Gerard had kept his word from all those years ago.

He was so grateful he did.

He felt arms wrap around his waist and someone burying their face in his neck.

"What'cha thinking about?"

"Everything." He replied.

"Mm how's everything lookin?"

"Perfect."

"Told you."

He laughed

They heard the pitter patter of tiny feet on the kitchen floor.

"Daddy when's dinner ready?" January  asked.

"Almost done sweety, just a few more minutes." He replied.

He heard an almost identical pitter patter.

"Hey! I want hugs too!" Madeline whined.

"Me too!" January added.

"Alright bright it in." Frank said turning away from the pot on the stove.

As he held his daughter in his arms and saw his husband hold his other one he realized something.

It was okay that he was a terrible babysitter.

Because he and Gerard were **great** dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another chapter bc why not? Also I have decided to submit this to Frerard hubs Kidfic challenge. ( thanks foile_a_wentz) Also important to note I don't actually know anything about the adoption process and whether or not its easier for gay couples to adopt in L.A than in N.J so dont hate me!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of submitting this to the kidfic challenge. What do you think? Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
